


Only Yesterday

by AngelinaVansen (catherineflowers)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Jeffries tube, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/pseuds/AngelinaVansen
Summary: Set in the second season, Janeway and Chakotay have an encounter in a Jeffries Tube.





	Only Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the early 2000s for the fifth Blue Alert contest's New Stories category.

She's driving me crazy. She knows she's doing it, she has to. Every time she leans forward, her jacket slips out of her trousers, and there they are, black lace and beautiful, a full inch of panties. God help, me I'm trying not to look, but they're just so ... right there. In my face as she delves into the panel, repairing the gel pack. 

I'm so aroused I can hardly speak. Hard in my pants, so hard the tip is touching my waistband. Oh, that creamy, silky, buttery skin ... those naughty panties, so un-Captainlike. If she keeps arching her buttocks like that, I'm going to stain my uniform.

Well, it's been a long time. Almost a year since the last time I took a woman to bed. Even then, that woman was Seska. 

"Pass me the magnaton spanner," she requests.

I fumble in the toolkit, hands clumsy and useless. I think about putting them on that beautiful butt, sliding my fingers between her thighs and cupping her sex.

She takes the spanner out of my hand, holding my fingers with hers for just a second too long. Our skin brushes as we part, and electricity crackles through my skin. My cock throbs, getting painfully hard.

She leans forward, into the open wall panel once again, reaching through the plasma capacitors, tightening up the flow valves. 

A couple of strands of hair have come loose from her bun. Her forehead is sweating. She grits her teeth as she strains with the nut. I am going insane.

"You need help?" I ask, the words barely making it past my swollen throat.

"Give me a hand," she says, by way of reply.

I lean over her, not easy in the confined Jeffries Tube, pressing my whole body against her back. Jesus Christ, if we were naked right now ...

Well, I think they'd call this "doggie style".

I reach out to take hold of her hand which is holding the spanner, leaning into the panel myself. I never make it. My erection slips neatly into the crease between her buttocks and slides deliciously along her pert little rump.

She lets out a breath. Not a gasp, no. Definitely not an intake of breath. An exhalation. Almost, if I let my mind play a trick, almost like a soft little "oh".

Did she like that? Is she responding? Right now, it feels like she's circling her hips against mine. It feels like she's pressing herself backwards against me, quite deliberately. 

I thrust against her, no mistaking this time. A definite question her hips need to answer. 

Her knees slide apart and she arches her back. No doubts left now; the part of her I'm thrusting against is warm damp and soft, even through layers of cloth.

I'm certain I hear whimpers over the humming from the panel.

I drag her towards me, not being gentle, not having time. It's kind of important this gel pack is repaired soon. Sure enough, she twists her neck up to kiss me, tongue tasting slightly like coffee and a lot like excitement. I burrow my hands in her waistband to fondle her sex through her panties. She grabs my free hand and slams it onto her breast, showing me the way she likes to be squeezed.

I can't believe this is happening. She's like putty in my hands, arching, twisting, mouth open and eyes glazed with pleasure. I dry hump her butt and thrust my fingers deep into her body where it's sticky and warm.

I spin her around on my lap so she faces me, straddling me. I'm beyond hope of stopping, beyond anything but pulling hard on her bun so her breasts thrust up to within tasting distance.

I actually pull my hand from her panties to rip at her jacket, sweater and bra. I purr like a kitten as her nipple pops free, rosy and hard. It slips between my lips and tastes fresh as bread, sweet as honey and nourishing as milk as I bite and suckle and lose myself in her scent.

While I am sucking her breast, she frees my cock from my pants.

A moment of shyness at her seeing me naked for the first time. Then I remember I have her nipple between my teeth and two fingers inside her to the cervix and it vanishes.

I'm so hard it almost hurts as she cradles the shaft in her palm and runs a thumb over the weeping tip. I shudder and groan, biting down hard till she wails.

Perhaps for the best, she pulls her breast from my lips, slides back over the floor and dips her head to take me in her mouth. I am helpless. I push my pants to my knees and hold her head while I thrust into her throat, being utterly selfish.

I groan aloud, feeling like my balls are boiling up inside, tightening and aching. 

I gasp, almost go to call her name, and then remember who we are and what we're doing. If I call her name, it may break the spell.

I grab her bun and yank her off me. As much as I want to come, I know myself. If I splatter her face with my spunk I'll never be able to take her orders again after this.

Besides, I really want to be inside her. 

I pin her to the deck with my weight, pulling her legs out of her trousers and easing off those back lace panties. She's such a tease sometimes with these. 

Naked, she's so much like I imagined that it's scary. Yielding, smooth, dusted lightly with freckles. The hair on her sex is soft and brown and moist. I couldn't just fuck this woman. I could only ever make love to her.

I mount her and squeeze myself inside a little. Just the head. She spreads her thighs around me, cradling me, and suddenly it's so easy. I'm sliding into her to the hilt. Rocking with her, kissing her gasping mouth over and over and over. Her hands claw my back, then the grating on the floor. I never pictured Kathryn Janeway as a sheet-grabber.

Nor as a screamer. She thrusts up beneath me as she comes, fierce and strong. She is one stiff muscle from ankle to throat and yells for all she is worth towards the hatch where three hundred metres away, B'Elanna and her engineering team are waiting for us to repair the gel pack. 

I grasp her hips, shuddering, so close to release myself. I pull her hair and make her look me in the eye as it starts, every part of me, every emotion and sensation inching its way to the tip of my cock. She never falters, she is with me every step of the way, just as she always is in this quadrant. 

I give in to the pleasure and choke out my cries into her mouth. She swallows them and kisses me, twice on the lips and then over and over, all over my face and neck and shoulders.

"Thank you," she says.

"S'okay," I manage to splutter. "Any time."

She raises an eyebrow, looking so familiar as the Captain on the bridge. That feels weird when I'm softening inside her.

"We'll have to see about that," she says. "First things first, hey?"

I grin at her. I can't help it. "Like the gel pack?" I ask.

She grins back, struggling up to a sitting position, looking for her panties. "Like the gel pack," she agrees.


End file.
